


bad kitten

by Servetolive



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: ATP - Freeform, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Cloud Strife, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Dark Comedy, Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Filth, Hardcore, I belong in a dumpster, M/M, Nasty, Panty Kink, Prostitution, Rimming, Sex Worker Cloud Strife, Sexual Humor, Top Cloud Strife, Vomiting, idk what else to tag this as, this is some brazzers shit, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: This was, by far, the most cheaply made dress that had been on his skin since he started working for Andrea, and yet it was still too good for Don Corneo.Cloud and the Don.
Relationships: Don Corneo/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	bad kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my cousin, powerofsand, for casually dropping the plot-worm for this... _masterpiece_ in jest, which completely derailed me from the other shit I had to do because it was so foul that I had to fucking write it. Much of the dialogue is from headcanons I had with her and were too hilarious not to use.
> 
> Song for this is the nasty ass porno song that plays in the Remake during your [Audition](https://youtu.be/jDcHzgNS7hE) with the Don, and is so-titled.

This was, by far, the most cheaply made dress that had been on his skin since he started working for Andrea, and yet it was still too good for Don Corneo.

Made of shitty, shiny pink ruffles and polyester, it was very obviously constructed of the same material as a store-bought costume party outfit. The corset didn’t even have real boning; it was made of reclaimed junk, which the package it came from proudly announced. His stockings were cute, though: thigh highs with pink bows on the front, attached to another obscenely pink garter belt, under which his private area was obscured only by thin satin panties. A waste. 

He’d worn sluttier outfits before, but the child-like, baby doll innocence of this one--particularly because of who he was wearing it for--made it the most vulgar. 

Cloud frowned in a manner that he _knew_ made him look ugly, despite the fake lashes, gobs of blue shadow, thick liner, blush and pink gloss he wore. The pink bow on top of his head was ridiculously large, and every time he moved, it wobbled. He looked fucking stupid.

Still, he thought, as Kotch ushered him into the Don’s hallway, he could have done something cute with it before tossing it. He could have used it in a burlesque show, or a dirty photoshoot for his internet fans. Now he’d just have to burn it.

“Touch me again,” he spat at Kotch, as he wrenched his arm from him, “and I’ll fold you into your own asshole.”

“Ooh,” he said, circling around him, hands up defensively. Cloud waved away his stink: sweat and cheap ass pharmacy cologne. “Don ain’t gonna like your attitude.”

“Whatever.”

He didn’t want to be there, but Andrea gave him no choice. That he’d negotiated two days off after was absolutely no consolation. This would potentially destroy their working relationship forever.

\--

Cloud decided, long before he walked into the Don’s room and the Don began circling him and lapping up the air around him, that he wasn’t even going to try. He was Cloud Strife in a dress that night, not a whore. Corneo didn’t even deserve _that_.

He sighed over Corneo’s slobbering. “Andrea sends his personal greetings,” he said, making no effort to sound happy or inviting.

“Oh _do_ cheer up, sweetness.” Corneo was in his robe and horribly tacky boxers only. Thank god. The man, with his curled mustache and silly-ass haircut, was ugly enough partially clothed. Cloud had yet to prepare himself for naked-Don. “You’ve got me to yourself the whole night!”

Cloud lifted an unamused, threaded eyebrow. “Lucky me.”

He was doing okay for now, but if he thought too much about it, he would give himself over to repugnance and possibly do something he’d regret. Like kill this motherfucker.

_Wait, why shouldn’t I?_

“Come in, come in.” Corneo waved for Cloud to step into his brightly colored room. The clashing lights gave him a headache. Perhaps it’s another manipulation technique, Cloud thought. Some kind of psychological warfare for idiots. 

He took maybe two steps in, and just stood there, wondering how much of the clock he could run up by doing nothing.

“Into the light, so I can see you, princess!”

 _Princess._ Cloud recoiled at the pet name, and stiffened his back when the Don skittered over to him, placing his face so close to his that he could smell his breath. He flinched automatically.

“Do you _need_ to be that close to me to see?”

“We’re about to get a lot closer, doll.” Another pet name. Corneo did oblige, and moved back a few paces to take in Cloud as a whole.

 _”Hot.”_ He summed it all up in one word, with a long aspiration on the _t._ “Oh yeah, baby. Let’s get acquainted, shall we?”

He held out his hand, expectantly. “Your panties, please," he asked, full of dramatic flair. 

Cloud gawked at him in disbelief. “Are you _serious?_ ”

“Don’t make me beg for them, dear.” He clapped his hands. “Chop chop, we are _on the clock._ ”

Cloud gave his first of likely many disgusted sighs, rolled his eyes, and began the process of reaching under his many layers of ruffles to access his garters.

The Don’s eyes went wide as he followed Cloud’s legs down, catching sight of the stockings and bows. 

“Oh, _honey._ Andrea knows just what I like, doesn’t he?” He got down on both hands and knees and crawled toward Cloud, as if he couldn’t wait to see what was under the skirts.

“Would you _stop_ that?” The approach made Cloud back up, and rush to shimmy out of his panties. 

Nothing had been revealed yet, but Corneo rolled over on his back and made all manner of ridiculous noises at just the _peek_ of blonde pubic hair. 

Cloud stepped out of the garment and held it out quickly. The Don snatched them from him as if they were his first sight of food in weeks.

“Oh… my…. god….”

Cloud’s stomach turned as he watched Corneo press the inside crotch of the panties directly into his face, poking his tongue out to lap at it.

“What the hell?” Cloud screwed his face up and moved further away from him.

The man had essentially _cleaned_ them. He closed his eyes, pressed them to his face--the rear portion--and took a deep pull of air.

“Mmm…” Corneo took the panties away and admired them. “Forgive me, dear, but are these the only ones you brought?”

Cloud stared at him in confusion.

“I thought I’d mentioned this to Andrea.” Corneo twirled the panties on one finger and twirled his mustache. “Don’t you have anything… juicier?”

“... What?!”

“Less pristine? Dirtier?”

The confusion quickly transformed into indignant horror as the Don went on, closing the space between himself and Cloud. Cloud’s right hand formed into a fist; he could almost feel his gloves burst.

“A few of the racing stripes, if you know what I mean--ack!”

Cloud slapped the shit out of him.

His pearly pink lips drew back across his teeth in rage. The Don’s face turned, and he stumbled to the side, holding his face.

“Sicko.” He full on expected him to call for his goons, and that would have been great: Cloud was ready for a fight.

Instead the Don looked back at him with delight. “She’s a feisty one!”

Cloud’s face was beginning to hurt from all the different ways it registered revulsion. Halfway resigned to the fact that he would have to do _something_ with this pig, he exhaled and finally made his way toward the Don’s bed.

“Oh yeah!” Corneo crawled up the side of the bed like a dog on all fours, and shimmied out of his boxers.

Cloud shut his eyes quickly, held up a hand, and shielded himself as he made his way to the bed. “Oh god…”

This was… surreal. He didn’t feel like a prostitute at all. It was like someone was playing some sick joke on him. 

Corneo chuckled perversely. “The light of god is often said to be too beautiful for the human gaze, you know?”

His corny one liners were going to make him kill him long before anything else.

Cloud adjusted his skirts, and placed himself at the foot of the bed, his back to the Don, while he removed his baby doll shoes.

“Turn it around for me, will you, babe?”

“Wait until I’m done.” Really, Cloud was just buying more time for himself to prevent to hold off on being in full view of Corneo’s naked body. Why, he didn’t know. Might as well get this over with. He pulled his legs up under him and twisted himself around onto the bed, to face Corneo.

“Listen,” he tried to say, before his client could get a word out, his chin tucked down. The bow in his head flopped forward, and he reached up to tear it off.

“Oh, leave it!” Corneo said. 

Cloud dropped his hand slowly, glaring at him murderously. The Don was very much in his own world. Displeasure was not something that he registered on others, obviously, and he went on cheesing as if this were a reality show and he was prize at the end of the game.

“Here’s how we’re going to do this--”

Corneo jumped up onto his knees, exposing himself to Cloud, his robe flapping out behind him. Cloud flinched away from the sight. He wondered when the last time was that he’d seen his own dick.

“You’re going to suck me off first, right?”

Cloud stopped himself from retching. “No, that’s not on the menu,” he lied.

The Don appeared to ignore him.

“You know I just _love_ a broad that can take charge in the bedroom,” he said, as he crawled forward. 

“Would you just… what are you _doing_?”

Corneo was in Cloud’s lap now, hands on his thighs. Cloud attempted to push them away, but instead, he moved up, and grabbed Cloud’s chin with one hand, preventing him from wrenching it away and forcing him to take in every one of Corneo’s undesirable features.

“I can see you’re going to be one of those mouthy bitches, aren’t you?” He pressed his fingers into Cloud’s cheeks, squeezing them, making his lips pucker.

It took everything in Cloud not to hit him. He did, however, manage to spit at him.

Corneo fielded it with an eye, flinched back, and then secured Cloud’s face again. 

“My little _spit_ fire,” he laughed obnoxiously, “did I say you could do that? Huh? Did I?”

“Let. Go. Of me,” Cloud said, voice distorted by the position the Don put his jaw in.

“Aww, don’t get mad, kitten! You don’t do blow jobs, right? Then my fingers will have to do.”

He pinched Cloud’s cheeks to open his jaw, and inserted his two pointer fingers inside, relishing the control he had over him.

Cloud stuck his tongue out to allow it, his eyes burning holes through Corneo. Face fucking with fingers wasn’t something he’d actually experienced, but he knew that it was a thing that had a particular kind of visual appeal--and so far, it was the most normal act the Don apparently engaged in. It wasn’t a horrible way to start, panty-eating and terrible conversation aside.

“Did you wash your fucking hands?” Cloud asked around the Don’s fingers, drooling out of the corners of his mouth and onto the front of his corset, where it made dark, wet pools.

He was not loving this.

“Bit late for that, isn’t it, kitten?” Cloud squeezed his eyes shut as Corneo’s fingers inched dangerously close to the back of his throat. 

He felt him grinning and giggling in his face.

“Like it, don’t you?”

“No!”

Tears welled up in his eyes, and his throat began to make the gagging sounds that meant it was resisting intrusion. His mascara burned, and he envisioned ugly, wet tracks marking their paths down his makeup.

“Stop,” Cloud tried to say, and as soon as he did, the Don’s fingers slipped _just_ too far into his throat. 

Cloud gagged violently, and his sides caved.

“Oh,” Corneo said, tearing his fingers out, and removing himself from the bed. “Whoopsie!”

Cloud had spent most of the day drinking water, and that’s what mostly came up from his stomach and spilled out onto his dress. So violent was the purge that some of it even came out of his nose.

“Ahahahaha!”

“God-fucking-damn you!” 

Cloud was pissed. His dress--hideous as it was--was a complete fucking mess, and he had no choice but to unhook the skirt. He reached for a dry portion of it to wipe at his chin. When he found none, he tore his bow off and used it instead.

Corneo continued to laugh hysterically from wherever he was in the shadows.

“Ugh.” He was so grossed out as he reached behind himself. The Don had done this before; he planned this. Humiliating pretty girls by making them puke on themselves sounded like his schtick. 

Corneo returned to the bed, watching Cloud through a camcorder as he unhooked his soaked skirt, and peel it aside, his makeup smeared and running. The sight of him removing the skirt and revealing his pussy, framed with the garter belts and the thigh highs, gave the Don more reason to chuckle.

“My, my, look how lovely she is, hmm?” He followed this up with a cackle. 

Cloud looked up and saw that Corneo was recording him. His eyes flashed with anger, and his left foot shot out, smashing the lens.

“Son of a bitch!” 

Unphased, Corneo tossed the junked machine behind him and produced the data card. “Good thing I still got this, hm?”

Cloud clenched his teeth and lunged for it; Corneo rolled out of the way just in time for Cloud to miss, and cackled. It was as if they were playing some stupid old-timey game of tag. 

“Give it to me,” Cloud demanded. This was not something either he or Andrea could abide by. He crawled across the bed toward the Don, lunged again, missed, and landed on his back, with his legs splayed open, feeling the most undignified than he’d ever felt at any other point in his life.

“Perfect,” Corneo said, popping up between Cloud’s legs. The SD card was nowhere in sight, but the Don’s cock _was_ , and it was… unremarkable. Disappointingly so. Neither grotesquely huge nor laughably small. He held Cloud’s knees open while he rubbed himself against his cunt. “Be a good kitten, and I’ll make sure you leave with it.”

Furious, Cloud seethed and allowed Corneo to slide his cock against him.

"You'll lose a testicle if you don't."

"You're into the rough stuff, girlie! Nothing wrong with that." Don leaned back, and his eyes shot into his brow line when he caught sight of the plug. "Oh!" 

He swatted at the side of Cloud's ass. "Turn over, darling. Lemme have a look at the package Andrea sent by you."

Cloud's eyes nearly rolled out of his head as he struggled to his elbows and flipped over. 

“And such a _pretty_ package,” Corneo said, hands on either side of Cloud’s hips, pulling his ass up and toward him, examining the ornate plug, decorated with a pink lace bow that matched the trimmings of Cloud’s ruined dress. “Wrapped up nice and _clean_ for me, huh?” He followed his observation with another of his laughs and slapped both of Cloud’s cheeks.

He flinched and grunted. He was going to fucking _murder_ Andrea when he got back.

Without any kind of a warning tug, Corneo unceremoniously plucked the device from Cloud’s ass, causing him to clench hard, buckle and cry out.

“Watch it, asshole!” Cloud hissed. For as many people have been in his bed and for how old he was, the Don appeared to fuck like an idiot teenager.

“Nice and juicy for me already, aren’t you?” Corneo scooped stray droplets of lubricant that streamed down either side of Cloud’s cunt, and fed it back into his ass without finesse.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. “God,” he swore loudly. He was going to spend this entire time cringing and nauseous. 

“Very, _very_ nice, you. I like a well-trained, gaping hole as well as I like a tight one.” 

Cloud wished he had enough nerve to say something every time Corneo disgusted him, but there weren’t enough words in any language on the planet. Corneo leaned forward and slid his tongue directly into Cloud’s ass.

Cloud clenched hard, his stomach turning. “You’re fucking _vile_ , you know that?”

“Mmmhm.” 

The man ate ass probably as noisily as he ate meals. He slid two fingers into Cloud’s cunt, and the fact that he had no rhythm and didn’t even bother to curl his fingers told Cloud that the sensation was for him alone. He gritted his teeth and drew himself away from any sensory perception down there as best he could.

Corneo ended his “feast” with a harsh spit into Cloud. Cloud jumped, and twisted his torso around to give Corneo a look of disgust.

“Quite ripe for the picking,” Corneo said with a last wet suck on Cloud’s hole.

“Idiot, there’s lube in my--”

“Never mind that, kitten,” the Don purred--or attempted to. He placed his hands on either side of Cloud’s hips, pulled him back again so that Cloud’s torso dropped, and he dragged on the bed, his ass in the air. “You’ve got plenty to work with here.” He passed a hand--was it the same one that had been playing in his ass?--through Cloud’s labia and gave it a light swat.

Cloud flinched violently, and shot him another filthy look over his shoulder, which had the undesired effect of further arousing the Don, and also showing Cloud what he looked like with his belly hanging out over the dick he was about to put in him.

“Ooh, baby,” Corneo said. “Those bitch-eyes look fucking _hot_ with all that makeup smeared on you.”

“Oh man,” Cloud complained, turning back to the front, and burying his face in the crook of his arm. Nothing he did deterred this… thing. “Just fucking hurry it up already.”

Again, with the lack of finesse. The Don just pressed the blunt tip of his cock into Cloud, and didn’t wait.

Cloud clenched his jaw so much that he thought he would break it: not because the Don was particularly big, but his body wanted so badly to eject it from its person. He tried not to clench.

“Can you slow down?” Cloud shouted. Corneo’s response was to chuckle, lean down, grab a handful of spikes, and shove Cloud’s head into the bright thread.

“Call me daddy,” Corneo grunted in his odd approximation of a husky voice, as he pulled his cock out slowly, and dipped it back in.

“No.” 

“Still keeping up that hard-to-please facade, bitch?” Corneo laughed again. “You’ll call me daddy by the end of the night, kitten. Promise.”

Cloud pressed himself against the mattress and squeezed his eyes shut. He hated how sensitive he was when anal was involved, and had Corneo been literally anyone else, he could concentrate on something other than recoiling and trying to keep from projectile vomiting.

Cloud felt the Don’s stomach roll over his lower back when he pushed the entirety of his cock in. It pressed air out of his chest cavity and made him sigh unintentionally.

“Haha. A bit much for you?”

“Please,” Cloud deadpanned. “I’ve had bigger fingers.”

Not entirely true, but it gave him some satisfaction to say as the Don began to move his hips.

“You’re lucky you’re real pretty, bitch,” Corneo responded dismissively as he ran his moist hands through Cloud’s hair, and up his back. Cloud reached back and swatted his hands away; the Don, predictably, ignored him and kept going. “And a sweet fuck.” He dipped his head, and Cloud felt the stupid tuft of hair on the top of his head dangle onto his spine as Corneo dragged his tongue down it.

The small grunts he made as the Don rode him were completely involuntary. There was nothing enjoyable about this man in the least, but his body was torturously finding ways to respond to Corneo’s filth. As if he could feel any dirtier, Cloud dropped his head to look between his legs, and saw that his cunt was drooling.

“Fuck,” he cursed himself. All he could do was hope the Don didn’t notice and subject him to another of his foul one-liners.

“Turn over, kitten.” He pitched Cloud over on his back and pulled his thighs close. Cloud rolled over and immediately hid his eyes in his arm to block out the view of Don Corneo fucking him in the ass, between his spread, stockinged knees.

“It’s pretty cute when you’re shy like that, princess.”

“Would you shut _up?_ ”

“Ooh la la, what is this?” The Don stopped mid-stroke, and Cloud felt two fingers slide up his slit. 

Cloud’s abdomen clenched. His cunt was engorged, swelling, stimulated from the anal. Corneo definitely noticed. Cloud took a peek and saw that he held his wet fingers up in the light like a trophy. Corneo gave him a wicked look.

“I knew you were playing hard to get, baby.” 

“Are you fucking kiddi--”

Cloud was too busy trying to talk to realize that Corneo had pulled out of his ass and slipped his cock, fully erect now, right into Cloud’s pussy.

Cloud’s breath caught in his throat. He was trapped between the raw sensation of the neglected bundle of nerves inside him being rubbed against and utter disgust.

It didn’t matter how clean Cloud was; this was fucking filthy. It was filthy, and it wasn’t in the repertoire of things that Cloud did for money. The pleasure made him just as sick as the act.

Corneo let out another of his idiosyncratic laughs. Cloud’s face twisted in horror as the Don fucked him with a functionally dirty cock. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he threw himself back down onto the pillows, completely distracted.

“Fuck, you’re so gross,” he panted, gritting his teeth, but taking it nonetheless. He crossed his arm over his mouth and bit into it to keep from giving him any more encouragement.

“Liking it dirty, like me, aren’t you, babe?”

Cloud groaned loudly through Corneo’s quickening rhythm. The sound of him panting contributed to the building nausea in Cloud’s stomach, and the sensation of the Don passing his cock between his two holes sent him into a bizarre fog that made him momentarily lose his bearings.

“This… can’t be real,” he said between gasping breaths. The gaudy ornaments on the ceiling appeared to be running into each other, phasing in and out of tangibility. “This isn’t fucking happening.”

“Oh, yes it is. And you’re _loving_ it.”

Cloud’s eyes popped open when he felt Corneo’s tongue lapping violently at his cunt.

Disgust and arousal were one in the same at this stage. His clit was too overstimulated _not_ to respond, and it sent treacherous bolts of pleasure up his spine and down his legs.

“You… sick… motherfucker,” Cloud ground out through gritted teeth, his eyes squeezed shut as if that could tune him out of what was happening between his legs. The Don gave another pig-laugh, and ate faster.

Hot, flushed, and unable to stop himself, Cloud’ reached down between his knees, found the smooth back of Corneo’s head, and pushed him into his cunt.

It was a noisy affair, with entirely too much teeth and no nuance or restraint. About thirty seconds of this and Cloud suddenly came back into himself; the paper lamps on the ceiling whole again, and he remembered where he was and who he was with.

Cloud grunted loudly, and squeezed his thighs hard, trapping the Don’s head between them.

“Hm?” Corneo looked up as best he could, the shock on his stupid face further infuriating Cloud. He couldn’t move his mouth from Cloud’s cunt though.

Cloud’s face screwed up in anger as he lifted his hips and swung them over, taking Corneo with them. They landed with the Don on his back, and Cloud straddling his face.

This pleasantly surprised the Don, and he gave a giggle, and began to talk before Cloud reached down and pinched his nose shut, hard.

“Ow, ow ow!” Cloud pulled his snout back. “Bitch, you can’t just--”

Cloud smothered his mouth with his cunt, ensuring that his knees were high enough into the Don’s armpits to prevent him from fighting back with his hands.

“Nasty ass,” Cloud snarled viciously. Cloud let Corneo’s nose go, and spat harshly into his face. Corneo winced and angrily began to protest, muffled by Cloud’s vulva. Cloud swiped his nose downward, which brought tears to his eyes, and began to grind his pelvis into the Don before he could recover. “Let’s see how well you bottom, _bitch_.”

It was a rough, harsh ride. Nothing Cloud would have enjoyed in his right mind or in the right space, but he worked his hips into the Don’s face, drinking in every wince and suffocated, panicked grunt. Corneo’s hands flailed above his head, and Cloud found himself hissing in dark pleasure as his clit passed slowly and harshly against Corneo’s mouth.

“God…” He wrung his hands around Corneo’s hair and pulled hard for his last rotation, and hacked the last bit of mucous in his throat into his face.

The Don closed his eyes, muttering furiously as the saliva slid down the bridge of his nose, but collapsed into another fit of giggles when Cloud clenched his teeth shut, pitched himself forward and came onto his face.

Dirtiest. Orgasm. Ever. 

It took only seconds for Cloud to recover, and the feeling of revulsion to wash over him again. He peeled himself off of Corneo’s face.

Wheezing and blissed out, Corneo said between gasps: “That… was… sublime…”

Cloud rolled his eyes and flipped himself off of the bed. He unhooked his garters, and reached behind himself to undo the zipper to his fake corset. 

“Goody, goody gumdrops,” Corneo panted. He tossed his robe aside and crawled, butt-naked, to the edge of the bed, as if to follow Cloud. He apparently thought Cloud was getting undressed for the next round.

Cloud was having none of that. He ignored Corneo as he reached out for him, and walked in the opposite direction, causing the Don to tumble off the bed.

“Where’s my shit at?” 

He went over to a pile of junk and began tossing and kicking items to the side, until he found the bag that he demanded to take with him into Corneo's quarters. 

“A wardrobe change, my dear?”

Cloud sat his ass directly on one of the Don’s trunks to remove his stockings. He couldn’t get over how disgusting his wet ass and cunt felt against it. He couldn’t get over how disgusting he felt, _period._

“I’m outta here.” He turned to the side and saw a large mirror that had just been thrown in with the rest of the clutter. Both of his eyelashes were peeling at the sides. His makeup was utterly destroyed. He looked like he’d… well, like he’d been at the Don’s Mansion. 

He scoffed angrily, pulled his pigtails off, dropping them on the floor, with every intention of leaving them there with the dirty stockings. He then took out the set of clean, unassuming men’s clothes he’d brought with him, and pulled on a dark green polo shirt that was a size too large for him.

Corneo gasped, and had the nerve to walk right up to Cloud.

“But I’m not finished yet!”

“Oh, yeah. You are _definitely_ finished.” Cloud stood up and bent over to take out a pair of underwear. He felt his genitals exposed to the air, and realized too late that the Don would take that as an invitation.

Sure enough, Corneo drew in a raspy breath, and ran toward Cloud’s ass with his fingers wiggling. 

Cloud was quick: he pivoted, made a low fist with one of his arms, and drove it into his solar plexus. 

If someone had walked in at that moment, it would seem like they were in an embrace. 

The Don was frozen, eyes bulging, mouth open, unable to draw air, held up only because he leaned against Cloud's fist. Cloud removed it and stepped out of the way to allow the Don room to fall over on his side, curl up into a ball, and gasp uselessly for air.

“Hm,” Cloud smirked. As if he had all the time in the world, he turned back to his things, pulled the folded pair of jeans from them, and shook them open.

“You alright, daddy?”

He pulled his pants on, buttoned them, slipped into an old pair of sneakers, and frisked the Don's body for the SD card. It was tucked into his ear. 

"Clever," Cloud admitted out loud. He pushed the piece of plastic into his palm, breaking it in half, and turned back to his bag.

One of his calling cards had fallen out, and its glossy border drew Cloud to it. He picked it up just as he heard a noise behind him.

Corneo drew in a choking, tortured gasp of air, his face blotchy and red. 

"Fucking… cunt…" 

"You mean that?" 

Cloud walked over to the front of Corneo's body, pried his arms from his chest with his foot, and slammed his heel into the same area. The Don seized up again, but this time, the lack of oxygen caused him to pass out.

Cloud placed the broken pieces of the SD into his calling card, and crumpled it up into a small, tight ball. Then he went to the Don’s body, rolled it over onto its stomach, and shoved it into his ass with a quick pat on his cheek.

"Praise me more,” he whispered into his ear, before stepping over him, grabbing his things, and exiting.

\--

Cloud met Reno for lunch as scheduled, but showed up dressed in an old pair of jeans and a hoodie that he’d brought with him from Nibelheim and had originally never intended to wear again. No matter how many times he douched and showered, he couldn’t get the nasty feeling of Corneo off of his skin, and he felt like everyone that looked at him had some kind of x-ray vision that could detect his body fluids on him. He wore his hood up and sunglasses, not wanting to be recognized.

“--and I had like, fifteen showers, dude. I’m telling you, I feel so fucking nasty.”

“Uh huh.” Reno, dressed in loose jeans and a tank, was attempting to enjoy a chocolate kupo nut crepe, while Cloud had nothing but a shot of vodka in front of him. At that moment, a shapely girl with smooth, dark skin and a round ass walked by. Reno’s head, still chewing, followed her.

Cloud folded his arms and looked away.

“You’re not even fucking listening.”

“I am listening to you, Shorty.” Reno checked his phone the second the messages buzzed. “You can’t tell me any of the juicy deets--”

“Don’t use that fucking word around me.”

Reno blinked at his phone, then at Cloud. “Deets?”

“No, _juicy._ Please.” Cloud knocked back his shot on an empty stomach and sat back again.

Reno held back his laughter and went back to his crepe. “So… How much did you make?”

“Who gives a shit? Have you been listening?” Cloud ripped off his shades and leaned forward onto the table. “Corneo. Cor-ne-o. He asked me if I had _skidmarks_ in my drawers, Reno!”

“Goddamn, Cloud, can I eat?!”

“No! I can’t eat, _you_ can’t eat.”

“Shit!” Reno noisily set his utensils down. He’d gotten through half of his crepe, and then just glared at the light dusting of chocolate drizzle on it, sighed, and brought his napkin to his mouth. He pushed his plate away.

“Cloud,” he said calmly. “Say it with me: Money. Over. Everything.”

“Fuck. That.”

“Man, what’s with you? You probably made your entire weight in gil and then some, and you wanna bitch about it?”

Cloud scoffed darkly. “You don’t understand.”

“Then tell me! What he done to you?”

Cloud ran the events of the night through his mind, like flipping the pages of a shopping catalogue. A shopping catalogue with a lot of hardcore porn in it. He concluded that there were some things that people just didn’t need to know about him, especially not a close friend and sometimes-client.

“Nope.”

“Well, fuck you, then.” Reno folded his own arms in mock offense. “Thought we were friends.”

“Friends are supposed to give their friends some kind of emotional support when they’re fucking traumatized, Reno.”

“You’ll be alright.” The waiter came along with the ticket and gave it to Reno. “Go home, cry about it, take a few more showers, tell that Flower Girl to come up with some good bud for you… and get ready, because he’ll probably ask for you again.”

“I will fucking… walk my ass up the Plate and drop myself off of it if that happens again.”

Reno fake laughed. “Suck it up, because he will.”

Cloud put his glasses back on and prepared to leave. “Yeah, I’ll think about you when he asks me to make skids in my panties,” he said in a huff.

“I’ll give you some of mine if you want,” he said, not missing a beat or looking up from his ticket.

“Ew!” Cloud knew Reno was joking, but after the night he had, nothing was impermeable to his imagination. He picked up his napkin and tossed it into Reno’s face, shuddering visibly. “Nasty. You know what,” he said, getting out of his seat, “see if I eat your asshole again.”

Laughing, Reno stood and followed Cloud down the sidewalk. 

“You already did and didn’t say shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> yeah.
> 
> i wanna say that the most horrifying thing about writing this is that i realized too late that i forgot to put a condom on Corneo and had to actually think about that as i finished this. *vomit emoji* i feel so bad now, i had this nigga throwing it in my mans dirty without a raincoat ;_; i'm so sorry cloud


End file.
